


傷害

by fairyminseok



Series: Soft Vampires [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyminseok/pseuds/fairyminseok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin had insisted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	傷害

Jongin's life had been relatively easy before meeting Lu Han. Regular college student, not all that interesting in his eyes. He's always been good-looking, that typical sexiness, nice lips and inquisitive deep eyes. 

He dances, there's that. But Jongin will never understand why Lu Han chose him. Why the vampire had cornered him outside his dance studio and asked him out in a very human way, eyelashes fluttering and mouth quirking shyly. 

It had only taken a week for Jongin to let Lu Han take him home, to allow himself to be pushed up against a wall, kissed senseless, promises being whispered into his ear. 

And Jongin hadn't been scared, only surprised, in awe, kind of turned on when Lu Han had scraped unnaturally long teeth across his neck, had told Jongin what he is. 

"Would you make me one?" Jongin had breathed out, voice husky as Lu Han had pushed him into the sheets, had fed from him and caused his head to spin wildly and his body to feel as if it were on fire. 

"What?" Lu Han had said, pulling back and straddling Jongin awkwardly. "Are you sure?"

It was a little too soon, they'd only known each other for a month, but Jongin had watched too many teen movies, read too many books from the YA section of the local bookstore. Had a romantic view of being turned into a vampire in his eyes, a wrong view. 

"I don't care if it sucks." Jongin had insisted, hadn't cared if it was going to be hard, if it got better before getting worse. And he really hadn't known, hadn't known that at the end of every light is a tunnel of darkness, and not the other way around. 

Lu Han, he had no self control, had only weighed the possibilities before diving in, before taking Jongin as his own and changing him. He'd never changed anyone before, had no coven to fall back on and to ask for advice, had just gone in dry or so to say, unsure of what to do, but instincts guiding him. 

It hadn't been anything like the movies, hadn't been any bit as poetic, as romantic as _anything_ Jongin thought it would be. It was pain, screaming pain, the feel of his body dying, his organs stopping. 

Lu Han had held him through it, taken care of him, dealt with Jongin's confusion, with his scattered thoughts and wild thrashing. And it had sucked. It had seriously fucking sucked and Jongin had come out of it, weak, hungry, pleading with Lu Han to fix the sharp pain. 

"It takes a couple days." Lu Han had assured him, had cradled his face and kissed his eyelids. "Only a couple days more of this and you'll be good as new. You'll be my beautiful fledgling."

Lu Han had feared, no, Lu Han had sat in pure terror of something dreadful occurring, of Jongin waking up fully vampire and rejecting him, to be away from him forever, a whisper of thought in his mind through the bond that would lessen over time. 

But Jongin hadn't rejected, had grinned up at him and giggled, had complained that he was hungry, thirsty, had shaken with nervousness at his first meal. "You can't drink from me yet." Lu Han had murmured to him when Jongin had expressed confusion. "You need to build your strength up."

Jongin had accidentally killed his first meal; his first victim. He'd clutched to Lu Han desperately, had screamed at him and expressed remorse, regret. Had mentioned wanting to be a normal student again. 

"You wanted this." Lu Han had snapped, eyes a shade of danger, but mostly just hurt. "You insisted."

And Jongin had insisted, still does, apologizing to Lu Han and curling into his side later on, eyes watery but no tears falling. Tears are a human thing. 

It eventually had worked out, through a hundred arguments, through more dry heaving crying sessions, through Lu Han picking apart Jongin's fear, slowly, carefully, tenderly. 

They made it through the darkness, and they found the light, _Jongin_ found the light, the solace, in Lu Han.


End file.
